Many current vehicles include a navigation system that provides vehicle guidance to one or more destinations. While the current navigation systems are beneficial for static vehicle routing, there are often very few options regarding dynamic routing. As an example, many current vehicle navigation systems are configured to only receive manually input destinations. Once a user manually inputs a destination, the vehicle navigation system may provide routing to the desired destination. However, such systems often do not consider any other factors with regard to the routing and are thus of limited use to the user.